Prueba de Humanidad
by a-lunatica
Summary: Esos encuentros sin sentimientos, sin emociones más que el placer, era lo adecuado para ambos. Sin mentiras ni tontos sentimentalismos. Además, hasta los dioses tenían necesidades. YAOI LxLight


**Título:** Prueba de Humanidad.

**Género:** General

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Fandom:** Death Note. L y Light.

**Beta:** Caribelleih

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, los personajes son de Tsugumi Obba y Takeshi Obata (espero que este bien, tuve que buscar por ahí, escribir JK es más fácil). Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** La historia tiene algunas ideas de Nietzsche, las leí y pensé en Kira. Es primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom y es como regalo para Nande-chan. No me manden tomates, ¿vale? De verdad espero no haber hecho un Ooc gigante. Aps, y la historia es SLASH, relaciones chico/chico.

* * *

**Prueba de Humanidad.**

Habían cosas que simplemente no debían suceder. El amor se contaba como una debilidad y como un juego de poder. Nada digno de sentir y ofrecer, a menos que ese sentimiento de dependencia estuviera acompañado por algún beneficio, en cuyo caso no se sería el amor. ¿Y quién querría amor cuándo se tiene poder?

No, no era una cuestión de amor. Era una lucha de poder, un juego.

O eso quería creer. La lógica no lo llevaría por el camino que deseaba para esa situación. El amor era una ilusión creada para lo débiles de mente, que necesitan de otros para _ser. _

Si no se puede entender, si no se puede explicar; entonces, no existe.

Y si no existe; no es. Si no es, no tiene sentido gastar pensamientos en aquel invento de los débiles e ingenuos.

Sin embargo, Light no encontraba una razón lógica para explicar la situación, podía basarse en supuestos humanos, en necesidades básicas que debían ser satisfechas. O simplemente negarlo, manipular y crear alguna realidad que provocase que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no pareciera real. Generar ilusiones y confundir.

Pero aquella mano que estaba recorriendo su pecho, y aquel cuerpo que estaba pegado a su espalda, presionándolo con fuerza; se sentían reales. Tan reales como la realidad misma.

Aquella que él creaba día a día, con el poder que había conseguido.

Ese era _su_ juego, _su_ tablero de ajedrez y _sus_ piezas.

Él gobernaba sobre todo; sobre el bien y el mal, sobre la política, sobre el Dios en el cual todos depositaban sus esperanzas. Gobernaba sobre la vida y muerte… Pero no sobre su cuerpo.

Fueron segundos de indecisión que se conjugaron con su deseo para lograr que aquellas manos intrusas llegaran hasta sus pezones y los excitaran.

_Sólo unos segundos_, pensó. Incluso a los dioses se les escapaba algún segundo entre todos los milenios sobre los que gobiernan.

Incluso los dioses tienen necesidades. Mortales e inmortales.

Pensó que aquel hombre entendió su silencio como una aceptación y que, por eso, colocó una mano sobre sus caderas, asiéndolo más contra su pecho firme.

Su piel comenzaba a arder bajo aquel toque y a hormiguear como pequeñas cosquillas que subían en intensidad. Sus pezones fueron presionados con fuerza, y los sintió erguirse, su respiración acelerarse y su cuerpo chocar contra la pared del pasillo oscuro en el que estaban.

En esa posición sentía todo el cuerpo extraño alineado contra el suyo. Una respiración agitada caía en su cuello, y, junto al cabello del hombre que rozaba su piel, mandaban una corriente de excitación directa a su entrepierna.

¿Cómo no sentirse seducido por aquellas sensaciones?

¿Qué hombre que se precie rechazaría aquel reto? Light no.

El capricho, la competencia. Vencer y no ser vencido.

Estar con un extraño era estar con una vida en blanco, dicen que la ignorancia es dicha, Light no podía aceptar una aseveración como esa. La ignorancia es de débiles, el conocimiento es poder, y el poder lo es todo.

Y la verdad, es algo relativo, se puede ocultar, manipular y mentir. Si tienes poder, la verdad es tuya.

Pero, ¿la verdad puede ser alcanzada?

La verdad no importa cuando la realidad se reduce a ser aplastado contra una pared, la erección frotada contra un muro, y Light siendo convertido en una masa temblorosa de excitación y deseo. No podía negarlo.

Su cuerpo estaba repleto de sensaciones que quería replegar hasta el fondo de sus pensamientos, pero era imposible, el raciocinio se había traslado hasta su polla, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa sino erguirse cuando aquella mano llegó más allá de sus pantalones y la atrapó entre unos dedos suaves y presurosos.

Light estaba gimiendo, atrapado por el cuerpo de un desconocido, en un pasillo oscuro y perdido del subterráneo del departamento de policía.

Y no pudo evitarlo, porque el poder que le otorga la Death Note era inservible frente a la atracción instantánea que le generaba aquel cuerpo.

Su camisa, abierta, era un escondite perfecto para la mano intrusa que seguía torturando sus pezones, enredándose en el vello de su pecho, frotando su piel, rozándola con las uñas y mezclando el dolor con el placer.

Y fue demasiado, porque Light apoyó su cabeza en el hombro extraño, necesitando sostener su cuerpo; sus piernas, débiles, cayendo en la tentación de temblar, al igual que sus testículos.

Sentía una presión abrasadora que lo invitaba a arquear su cuerpo y a dejarse llevar por el orgasmo.

Light se negó. Respiró hondo y se paralizó bajo las manos misteriosas que comenzaba a odiar, porque lo habían hecho débil.

Su erección exigía atención, y ya comenzaba a doler, pero él no se iba a rendir.

Con la camisa abierta, el cierre abajo y ganas de someter, Light se giró, y en la oscuridad sólo alcanzó a distinguir una piel pálida, una cabellera desordenada, y unos ojos que lo retaban. Que intentan intimidarlo. La oscuridad reinante le impedía distinguir más detalles, no fue capaz de colocarle un rostro.

Aquellos grandes ojos pertenecían a un joven de su misma estatura, pero que, al estar encorvado, no lo parecía.

Light no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que lo retaban, necesitaba acallarlo y lo hizo de la única forma posible bajo esas circunstancias.

Su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado del placer de ser llevado al límite y de estar en el limbo entre el orgasmo y el control. Light no pensó, simplemente inclinó el rostro y juntó sus labios con los aquel chico.

Los labios se abrieron, transportando la batalla desde sus miradas hasta sus bocas. Era una lucha de lenguas, saliva y dientes. Light pensó que eran los labios más dulces que había besado, era algo extraño viniendo de un hombre, era como si aquella boca estuviera invadida de azúcar, miel y fresas. Como si esos sabores pertenecieran a ese lugar.

Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los labios lamiendo y chupando, de dientes mordiendo, y de manos desesperadas acariciando toda la piel que encontraran en el camino hacia los miembros necesitados.

Light, ansioso, bajó la cremallera del pantalón del joven al que estaba besando, y gimió cuando sus labios fueron mordidos con especial fuerza. Y gimió más cuando sintió una humedad en su cuello, succión, dientes y frenesí.

Aquel joven lo estaba marcando y Light, con la erección ajena al fin entre sus dedos, no pensó en que ser marcado lo rebajaba hasta una mísera propiedad, un objeto.

Se detuvo unos segundos para apreciar la dureza que sostenía, y sintió que el poder lograba aumentar su gran excitación. El poder de provocar sensaciones.

Sintió ganas de someter, de enterrarse en aquel sujeto, de sentir la estrechez del cuerpo de su compañero. Intentó empujarlo, llevarlo hasta el suelo y ahí enloquecerlo hasta que rogara por ser penetrado, y él lo haría, porque de tan sólo imaginar aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo— temblando y gimiendo— Light podría correrse.

Incluso ya podía sentir sus caderas moverse a un ritmo frenético, embistiendo con fuerza y controlando el ritmo, los gemidos y los movimientos.

Y ya sentía como se correría…

Pero la realidad era que aquel joven impidió su fantasía, con una agilidad y facilidad que lo sorprendió y alegró al mismo tiempo.

Por fin encontraba a un igual. A alguien que compitiera con él y que no se dejara vencer.

Light ya no podía más. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar desde la base hasta la punta de aquella erección. La mano libre descendió hasta los testículos y los acunó, acariciando la piel sensible bajo ellos.

Sintió como una mano ajena se unía a la suya en la labor de masturbar aquella erección, y como esa mano unía ambas erecciones. Light notó cómo la fricción aumentaba y sintió, más que vio, cómo sus erecciones eran frotadas juntas, y cómo el roce entre las pieles exacerbaba las sensaciones.

Y estuvo perdido. No había mortal que soportara aquella tentación, aquella mano sueva y enérgica que le provocaba tanto placer. Aquella situación, aquel hombre, y aquellos labios que estaba mordiendo porque ya no quería gemir más…Eran una dulce tentación, una prueba de humanidad…

Y él era un humano.

Sintió un líquido metálico y caliente inundar su boca, pero no le importó, siguió mordiendo mientras su cuerpo era invadido exquisitamente por un fuerte orgasmo, y su mente, notó como último vestigio de de cordura, que ambos se habían corrido al mismo tiempo.

Y esa igualdad era suficiente para dejarse arrastrar. El poder de provocar era casi tan excitante como decidir sobre la vida de las demás personas.

Light sonrió antes de dejarse llevar hasta el suelo, su cuerpo agotado, su mente nublada.

Pero aún así, su superioridad estaba intacta.

En los preciosos minutos después del orgasmo, cuando la mente no reacciona y el cuerpo intenta recuperar energías, Light intentaba aclararse y pensar. Él no era un humano normal, aquellos minutos podían costarle algo más que el precioso tiempo.

Light pensaba en la ironía del mundo y de los humanos. Y en él.

Porque sabía que las mujeres no le provocaban nada, eran inferiores, eran diferentes a él.

Nunca lo había pensado, pero le parecía natural sentirse atraído por un hombre… Por un igual.

Y no veía maldad en ello. Light sabía que su comportamiento iba más allá del bien y del mal.

Ni siquiera le extrañó disfrutar así con un extraño, los hombres luchan para no ser absorbidos por lo común, y esa característica tenía como costo, estar solo.

Sabía que ser superior era estar solo. Ser uno mismo, era estar solo. Él podía pagar ese precio y, al parecer, por la mirada que advirtió en su compañero, esos encuentros sin sentimientos, sin emociones más que el placer, era lo adecuado para ambos.

Sin mentiras ni tontos sentimentalismos. Si no se mentía a él, estaba bien, engañar a los demás era sólo un defecto sin importancia.

Light se incorporó y, mientras se acomodaba la ropa, notó como aquel chico estaba descalzo. No recordaba haberle sacado los zapatos, anotó ese dato entre sus pensamientos, era extraño.

Cuando estuvo listo, extendió una mano para ayudar al otro joven a levantarse. Aquel joven lo miró, curioso, como si fuera un misterio a resolver, y, finalmente, aceptó su mano.

Light no esperaba que lo asieran hacia abajo, así que, sorprendido, cayó al suelo mientras el joven sonreía y utilizaba aquel impulso para levantarse.

Light, desde el suelo, lo miró furioso. Intentó alcanzarlo con algún golpe, pero todos sus intentos fueron esquivados.

—Ya lo lograrás, chico —dijo el joven llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

Light supuso que aquel gesto natural era un signo de concentración, y se preguntó si aquel joven estaría planeando algo, pero no quiso preguntar, en cambio, se arregló el cabello y sonrió.

No todos los días encontraba a alguien digno de enfrentarlo.

—Mañana, a la misma hora. Y verás quién realmente es el débil.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, no escuchó respuesta y no esperaba escucharla.

El silencio era la respuesta adecuada. Él hubiese respondido así.

Light, en el lugar del extraño joven, hubiese hecho lo mismo que éste hacía; caminar por el pasillo en dirección contraria.

Ironías, en aquel oscuro pasillo estaba el archivo nacional de la policía, y ahí buscaba alguna pista que le ayudase a encontrar a L.

Y, justo ahí, encontraba a ese chico misterioso, cuyos labios sabían a una mezcla de fresas y azúcar, ojos penetrantes, pelo negro, ropas holgadas y descalzo. Fuerte y silencioso; dispuesto a enfrentarlo, y con ganas de vencerlo.

¿Coincidencias? No. Él decidía las reglas del juego, eso era algo que hacían los dioses.

_Yo, al igual que dios, no juego a los dados._

FIN

* * *

Me gustó escribir sobre DN, fue todo un reto. Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo. ¡Besos!


End file.
